Eternally Human
by moriartyswife
Summary: This was my life. Constantly at the whims and mercy of these vampires. But I understood them better than anyone. It wasn't easy being here, though, I had nowhere else to go. I'd never say it out loud but they were my family. Sometimes I hated how perceptive they were. Or how weak I was. Maybe I'd just been made for this. A creation made for vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I'd been around long enough to be familiar with the "prospective bride's" usual reactions. Most of the feelings were confusion mixed with fear. Occasionally, there would be one who thought they wanted to be here. Somehow they found the idea of being a toy for blood thirsty vampires would be a walk in the park. I guess they found it… exhilarating.

That kind seemed to last even less time here.

But this girl, she was the first kind. Extremely frightened and on edge. She knew something wasn't quite right with them. To make matters worse, she came during day hours… which meant grumpy vampires…. Which I would have to deal with.

Ayato was back to calling himself "yours truly" like he did with all the new girls. I stayed back by the stairs. My sweatpants and sky blue tank top were not what Reiji would call "appropriate attire for receiving a guest" but I hadn't taken the time to change when I saw her walking up to the house from the upstairs window.

Laito's voice floated down from above me. "Well, well, what do we have here? Could it be that a cute little human girl has decided to pay us a visit?"

I watched Laito appear beside and lick her, telling her how sweet she tasted. Kanato was next, always eager to join in with his brothers. The girl, Yui, obviously didn't approve. She cringed and shook her head. And here we go again, the bickering over the new girl. I hated it.

Subaru was the next to come in and I knew that things were about to get heated. Ayato and Subaru always fought and then Yui being completely clueless that she'd just woke them up was too much for me to deal with. It wasn't until she asked Subaru how he entered so quietly that it dawned on me…

Yui had no idea that they were vampires.

That was strange. Usually the church would leave a letter for them to read on their way here.

"Do any of you know what is going on? I must find out why this young woman has come to live with us," Reiji said, getting more annoyed by the second. Adjusting his glasses, Reiji's harsh glare fell on me. "Kaori, do you have any prior knowledge of this young lady?"

Slightly terrified, I responded, "No, Reiji. I have no idea why she's here." _I would have told you_ echoed in my head but I'd been here long enough to know when to bite my tongue. Of all of them, Reiji was the only one who could make me feel fear by just looking at me.

In an instant, I'd moved from my spot at the staircase to behind the couch with Kanato's arms around my waist. His teddy pressed into my back at an uncomfortable angle. "Kaori wouldn't keep things from us," he said, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I—" Yui stood up.

Oh, god. Don't try to leave. I sort of wanted to tell her that but I didn't. It wasn't my place to tell her and Reiji would have surely been angry with me for speaking out of turn. I couldn't have if I wanted to, though. Kanato had gotten bored with conversation and tilted his head down so that he could run his fangs across the skin of my shoulder. It was extremely hard to concentrate.

"Wait just a minute," Reiji's voice snapped me back to the problem at hand. "I'm attempting to get to the bottom of this situation. Don't you think it's quite discourteous to leave right now?"

I rolled my eyes at her. She's one of the dumber ones. She still hadn't figured it out. Kanato's torture stopped when Shu spoke up about a man from the church contacting him. He didn't have to say his name to get a reaction out of me. I clenched my fists together, staring at the floor.

That man. Yui's father, she said. A true monster.

Kanato left me to surround Yui. I wasn't listening to her talk about calling him. At this point, I couldn't care less about what they were going to do to her. Subaru looked down at me after crushing her phone. "Your pulse is racing," he said quietly. No one else paid attention to me, which is one reason I hated new girls.

Yui fell, scraping her knee on the carpet. When Subaru's eyes left me, I exited the room. In the upstairs hallway, I tried to take deeper breaths, running my hands through my hair. My pony tail loosened with each jerk. Dammit! Yui was a pain but to know she called that man her father… I hated her.

I wanted to scream or punch something or both. Knowing I should calm down, I started to count backwards. It was supposed to help.

"Kaori," Reiji said from behind me.

I finished counting but all my anger had melted away. Then I said, "I need to prepare her room." Silently cursing myself, I turned around. It had completely slipped my mind.

Reiji's stare hardened when I looked at him. "And yet, you are in the hallway. Do I need to remind you of your responsibilities?"

Oh, shit. I tried not to look absolutely petrified. "No, I remember. It won't happen again."

He backed me against the wall, grabbing my chin to force me to look up at him. "It surely won't. Later I will be collecting what you owe me from this incident." Reiji jerked my head to the side and bit down into my neck.

I balled my hands into fists and pressed back against the wall harder if that was possible. His fangs stung but I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. I'd gotten used to the pain, so much so, I liked it. If they took enough blood, it gave me the feeling of being high.

Just before I hit it, Reiji pulled back, licking the blood that rolled down my neck. He glanced up. Something must have happened. "6 PM. Don't be late." And then he was gone.

It took a solid thirty seconds for me to regain my body. I rubbed my neck as I walked to the room that would be Yui's. Her suitcase was already in here along with new bedsheets folded on the mattress. The room was pretty dusty since it wasn't used unless there was a prospective bride. I pushed open the balcony doors to let in some sunlight.

Taking the duster, I started to fix up the room. Dusting, putting the sheets on the bed, and unpacking her suitcase. It took longer than I expected. The door opened and Ayato came in, carrying an unconscious Yui in his arms. Laito and Kanato followed. Hanging up the last dress in the closet, I caught Laito's attention first.

He grinned, walking over to me. Since Yui showed up, they'd all been acting weird…. Weirder than normal, I guess. He dropped to one knee and slid my sweatpants down before lifting my leg to bite the sensitive part of my thigh. I almost lost my balance but Kanato wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I want some, too," he said, licking my ear.

A shiver went down my spine and I tilted my head to the side. Kanato sunk his teeth into my neck. My eyes slid closed in pain but I couldn't deny that I liked it. I could feel them sucking out my blood which was strangely calming.

"Look at me," Ayato demanded, now beside me. He wouldn't ever admit it but he was a little bit of an exhibitionist. When I forced myself to open my eyes, he smirked. "We don't get the fear as much anymore but I think I like this look much better. There's nothing you can do except like it. It turns you on, both Laito and Kanato biting you. More pain, but you always liked the pain, didn't you?"

Laito licked his bite mark with a chuckle. "I agree. Heart racing, short breaths. Tell-tale signs, Kaori."

I shifted my eyes down but Ayato growled. "Eyes on me," he snapped, licking his lips when I groaned because Laito bit down again. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see your eyes while they're taking your blood." He stepped closer. "I can see it, you know. You want me to bite you too don't you?"

Sometimes I hated how perceptive they were. Or how weak I was. Maybe I'd just been made for this. That's how Karl Heinz explained it when he brought me here. A creation made for vampires.

Ayato kissed me slowly. "Say it. Tell me that you want it."

"Take my blood."

"No, beg me," Ayato coaxed, kissing my lips again.

My leg almost gave out but Kanato held me up. The triplets were always doing this. They liked games. They liked the chase. And they hated losing. I'd lost all my fight a long time ago. "A-Ayato. Take my blood… I need it."

He smirked, lifting my wrist to his mouth. "Need what?" He ran his fangs over the skin.

I moaned softly. "Need you to bite me… god…please."

He chuckled but bit down hard, making me cry out. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Again, he bit hard.

This was my life. Constantly being bit and tortured. Constantly at the whims and mercy of these vampires. But these were my boys. I understood them better than anyone. It wasn't easy being here, though, I had nowhere else to go. I'd never say it out loud but they were my family.

Laito carried me to my room after they were satisfied. He pulled the covers over me and laid down beside me, gently jerking the hair tie out so my pony tail came down. "Are you jealous of that little bitch? Her blood smells so much sweeter than yours."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. She's temporary."

He laughed, playing with my hair. "Who knows for sure. But it doesn't matter. You're still my favorite plaything."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled, closing my eyes. My whole body felt all tingly and tired.

"Get some rest. I heard Reiji wants to see you in a few hours."

I curled up tighter. "Don't remind me." I was not looking forward to it. I'd have to sit through school in more pain that I'd ever want. Though, that was probably part of the punishment. Sleep took over quickly with Laito playing with my hair.

My alarm went off at twenty till six. I took a quick shower because I knew that I wouldn't want to take one after I got home from school. Slipping my robe over my underwear and bra, I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I grabbed my uniform, still on the hanger, and headed for Reiji's room.

Knocking on the door before I went in, I swallowed hard. Reiji was busy working so I hung up my uniform and backpack behind door. Before I could turn around, Reiji said, "And the robe."

It was cold in his room but that was probably on purpose. Standing in the middle of his room, half naked, would drive anyone crazy. Waiting only made me more anxious. I could see him working on something and as soon as he poured it into the tea glass, I knew I was done for. This night was going to suck. And not in the fun way.

Reiji stood and waited for me to drink the whole cup of disgusting liquid. Extra slowly, he set the tea cup back on the saucer and took his gloves off. "I see the triplets have had their fun."

It wasn't a statement that I should respond to. Reiji sighed and took his glasses off before walking over to his bookshelf. He meticulously took the books off to reveal the hidden screw eye. He had a few of them hidden in the room. Without words, he tied some rope around my wrists and slid the end through the screw eye to keep my arms above my head. Then he replaced the books except for one.

"If you knock one off, I will double your punishment."


	2. Chapter 2

My arms burned from being pulled back at the uncomfortable angle that Reiji had set. The air felt cooler against my skin that normal. That tea he'd made had heightened my senses. Great. I'd never had this before. Reiji threatened time after time but had never followed through. It had to have been the lack of sleep and irritation of Yui being here that pushed him over the edge.

Reiji opened the top drawer of his dressed and pulled out his favorite whip, the bullwhip. I'd only had the displeasure of being at the receiving end of it a handful of times. He saved it for special occasions. Apparently, this qualified. He kept it curled in his hand as he strode back over to me.

"Tell me why I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to do this," He said, setting the whip on the top of the chair. He unbuttoned the blazar and laid it carefully over the arm of the chair. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, he watched me, expectant of an answer.

I am so fucked. "I didn't uphold my responsibilities to prepare the prospective brides bedroom as it was expected of me," I answered.

Finally, he uncoiled the whip, holding it by the handle. The tip sliding across the floor with each step he took closer to me. The smirk on his face told me that I'd done one thing right. With a nod, Reiji replied, "I'll accept that answer. How many lashes do you think you deserve?"

Was that a trick question? "However many you deem appropriate?" It came out more as a question than a statement. He'd caught me off guard with it.

The whip cracked, striking my thigh unexpectedly. I bit my tongue hard. "That was an avoidance of my question. I'll decide for you then."

In the back of my mind, I knew whatever I'd chosen would have never been sufficient for him, but now I wished that I'd said something. Having no idea how many times he'd whip me, I tried to brace myself for the second strike. My thighs stung again as the whip cut into my skin this time. It was harder, making me cry out.

"Quiet," Reiji demanded, raising the whip again and flicking it around the back of my thighs, just under my butt.

I raised up onto my tiptoes, the rope reminding me that I had nowhere to go. The books shifted behind me. With no time to recover, four quick, precise lashes hit my stomach. I clenched my teeth, water filling my eyes as I rocked back onto my heels.

Reiji was toying with me now. His face remained unfazed by my pain but I knew he was enjoying it. Each time, he placed the whip in a new spot, causing more red marks and welts to appear. His harsh strength causing some to bleed.

I twisted my arms, staying conscious of the books that threatened to fall off the shelf behind me. No escape to this pain in sight. I'd give up trying to keep quiet. Each lash hurt worse than the last. I cracked my eyes open when he stopped.

"Three more. Not a sound or we'll be here till you can't stand. Where do you want them?" Reiji asked.

I panted as I tried to process what he'd just said. My mind was foggy. Nowhere. I'd had enough. My legs were shaking so bad, I worried that soon my arms would be the only thing holding me up. But I had to answer. "Stomach," I half whispered, my mouth dry.

"Look at me and count." Reiji lifted the whip, making sure that I was watching. The whip came down at an unreal speed.

But I bit my tongue. "One."

Again, he took his time. He looked me over, either giving me time to rest or wanting the anticipation to raise my fear. The latter being what I felt.

"Two."

The last came in quick recession. "Three." I'd bit my tongue so hard that I had brought blood. I didn't even have time to take a breath before Reiji had dropped the whip and had me up against the bookcase, his lips on mine.

The slack on my arms gave little comfort to soothe the pain on my body. Each groan or twitch of pain only proved the Reiji enjoyed this. He continued to press his hips against mine while running his hands over the welts, making me groan into his lips.

Over my time here, I'd learned that Reiji didn't care for sex like Laito or any of the brothers, really. He rarely even spoke to me unless he had a job for me or wanted blood. But he wanted it now.

"Your skin bruises so lovely," Reiji commented, biting my shoulder. He ran his hand over the fabric between my legs. "For punishment, you seem to be enjoying this. I shouldn't allow you to have it."

Reiji untucked his white shirt before letting his pants drop and ripping my underwear off. He didn't warn me before he pushed into me, not taking his time. This was so unlike him… like he wanted to forget reason.

My eyes rolled back none the less when he lifted my legs to get a better angle. His fangs sunk into my neck again, causing me to moan. "Oh, god."

"This once I'll allow you to enjoy this too." Reiji said, biting me for a third time. He drank my blood and kept his fast pace. He still felt the welts on my thighs, soaking up my pain. Shu had told me that Reiji could be considered a masochist but I'd never believed it until the first time he whipped me.

As usual, he didn't speak to me again or slow until he was finished. When he set my legs down to untie me, I had to lean against the bookcase to stay standing. Reiji was gone, leaving me to change. At least one thing remained the same: Sex with a vampire was never dull, but it did leave me feeling used. Especially since I know that's all it is.

Sorting myself out, I slowly got dressed. Every movement shot pain through my body. School would be dreadful. I'd like to skip but Reiji would never allow it. My skirt tightly pressed against the welts on my hips and stomach. With shaking hands, I tried to button my top again and again but failed every time.

Reiji appeared in front of me, pushing my hands aside to do it himself. "You have made us unacceptably late for our departure for school this evening," he said, straightening my bow.

Like this was my fault. He was the one who decided to screw me for half an hour. Instead, I said, "I'm ready."

Reiji opened the door for me after I struggled to get my backpack on. The two of was walked soundlessly through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door to where the limo waited. I ducked inside, opting to sit between Shu and Kanato… far away from Reiji.

There was no comfortable way to sit down. Any adjustment made it worse. Yui stared at my legs where my skirt had come up. Horror crossed her features. I jerked the material down, embarrassed but angry. "Mind your own business."

"Should we ask her, Teddy?" Kanato said from beside me. He reached down to touch one of the welts. "Does it hurt really bad? Teddy wants to know."

"Kanato, leave her be," Reiji said without looking up from his book.

Kanato's eyes met mine and he gave me a disappointed look. I forced myself to smile and said, "Later, okay?" Thankfully, he dropped the subject. I went back to trying to uncover a way to sit comfortably. It wasn't until Shu put his hand on my knee that I realized my fidgeting was bother him.

Not wanting to make him mad, I stilled, biting my tongue to keep my mind off it. Ayato spoke up. "A penny for your thoughts, Pancake. What's on your mind? Do you dare defy yours truly or will you finally learn to submit, like Kaori? Huh, Pancake?"

Yui looked utterly annoyed at Ayato's nickname. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me pancake. I have a name and it's Yui Komori. So, don't call me pancake."

"Shut your mouth. Your opinion is irrelevant to me so I'll call you whatever I like. So, deal, Pancake." Ayato started to lean down to bite Yui but Reiji closed his book in protest.

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you, you will restrict such activities to your private room," Reiji chastised.

Yui's eyes fell on me. "Kaori… I…"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off with a scoff. "Don't pretend like we're friends," I muttered and attempted to cross my legs. God that drink Reiji gave me still had my nerves racing.

The look of hurt crossed her face. Not that I cared. Like Reiji went on to say, she was their prey. Getting involved with her would be stupid. I would end up hurt. Besides, she's HIS daughter. I couldn't forgive that, even if they weren't blood.

At the school, I had to wait around for Reiji to explain to Yui that she shouldn't do anything stupid. My legs hurt from standing, but I really wasn't looking forward to sitting in class either. Reiji instructed me to watcher after her. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't.

"Could we stop by a restroom on the way?" Yui asked, carrying her satchel with both hands.

"Sure, I guess," I answered and led her down to the nearest bathroom. The thought to leave her here crossed my mind but when I'd locked myself in a stall, the welts on my body shoved it away. No way did I want another whipping from Reiji and he'd have no problem giving me another one.

"Um, Kaori? Are you alright?" Yui knocked on the stall door. I'd lost track of time.

I straightened myself out before jerking the stall door open. "Why wouldn't I be?" Fixing my hair in the mirror, I could see her staring at the floor as she contemplated how to speak.

"It's just… the marks…on your thighs…"

"They're from a bull whip. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and do what you're told," I said. That might seem like advice but really I didn't want to get in any more trouble tonight. If I seemed helpful, maybe I'd be off Reiji's radar for a while.

With that, I walked out of the bathroom. Yui followed still asking questions. Annoyed, I gave short, vague answers. I wasn't her walking vampire encyclopedia. No one helped me learn to survive with them. Why should I help her?

I left her standing at the entrance of her classroom to go to my own. Barely making it on time, I slid into my seat at the back of the class. This was my free period. All I had to do was show up for attendance and announcements before I could go to the music room to see Shu.

The teacher came in late and I continued to get more fidgety in my seat. So much so, that I began to draw unwanted attention. It wasn't a secret that Shu and I were practically dating at this school. I couldn't imagine what this behavior looked like. In the moment, it didn't outweigh the pain that I felt.

Finally, the teacher dismissed us and I almost ran to the music room. The lights were off so I closed the door, clicking the lock. I'd navigated this room in the dark so many times that I knew the layout by heart. The lamp above the cozy section flickered on. There were two chairs across from each other and a large couch that Shu was currently stretched out on with his eyes closed.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd feel a little sorry for me," I said, straddling his hips so that I could fall into the space between him and the couch cushions.

Shu caught my wrists. "Why should I?" His blue eyes met my mint green ones.

"Because I'm hurt."

Shu let go. "Let me see."

I shrugged my jacket off and unbuttoned my top, tossing it to the floor. The cold air felt good on the heated parts of my skin. The flash of anger that crossed his face when he looked over the damage Reiji had done was worse than I thought it would be. Bruises had started to come up in shades of blue, yellow, and purple.

"Dammit, Reiji," Shu muttered and flipped us over. He pulled my skirt off and growled. This side of Shu rarely showed… his possessive side. When it came to the sacrificial brides, he couldn't be bothered. But me?

"Shu, it's alright—" I ran my hand through his hair.

"No. I allow them to have you but this? You belong to me and this is unacceptable."

The thought crossed my mind that Reiji did this to get at Shu. It was usually hard for people to tell what emotions Shu had but I knew he was livid. He bit down into the skin right below my ear. Moving on, he bit my neck and then my shoulder… marking me. Shu growled as he thought about where to bite me next. "You are mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Shu slowed down to drink my blood. When he sunk his fangs into the top of my breast, I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips, which only amused him. He'd always said that he liked the way I responded to his bite. Shu stopped, moving further down to lick the welts on my stomach.

I knew that vampire saliva had the power to heal wounds faster, but I couldn't take it. His hot tongue burned my painful welts. In a futile attempt to stop him, I pushed on his shoulders. "Shu!" Damn that burns!

Unfazed, Shu lifted his head to look into my eyes with an amused smirk. "You like it."

My cheeks flushed. "It hurts."

"Maybe, but it's turning you on." He ran his hand up my thigh, watching my body react just the way he wanted it to. "You're just such a bad girl who loves the things I do."

I let my head fall back. "Why do you have to say things like that?" He knows what it does to me… and maybe that's why he does it.

With a chuckle, Shu returned to his torturous healing. None of my groaning, whining, or moaning stopped him from continuing down to my legs. He only quit when he was finished. Sitting up, the playful mood he'd be in had completely disappeared. "You'll be late for class."

The coldness in his voice threw me off. Confused, I got up, sliding my skirt back on. What just happened? Buttoning my shirt, I finally looked over at him. Usually, he'd be asleep already, but this time, his blue eyes were fixated on me. I forced a small smile. Afraid that he might see through it, I left as quick as I could.

Deciding to skip class, I snuck into the stairwell that was being renovated in the east wing. No one came in here so I could be completely alone for a while. Sighing, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The signal was low, but it worked. After checking my social media, I opened a game app. All I wanted to do was go home. Shu was acting weird. First, he's all over me, then he gets me all turned on, and finally, just shuts me down at the end.

Two hands covered my eyes from behind. "Skipping class? What a bad girl." Laito laughed. "What would Reiji say about that?" His banter usually cheered me up, but tonight, it wasn't working.

Removing his hands, I said, "I'm not in the mood, Laito." Keeping my head down, I focused on my game. That is, until the phone was ripped out of my hands. "Hey-"

"Ah, ah," he chastised, raising the phone out of my reach. "I'll give it back when I'm done playing with you." He smirked. In a flash, the phone was gone. Wherever he'd decided to hide it, it was unlikely I'd ever find it. "I saw you rush out of the music room, all flustered, shirt buttons done wrong." Laito ran his fingers across the button I'd missed. "Did Shu not give his favorite pet what she wanted? I'm sure I can fix that."

"I'm fine," I said as confidently as I could, turning my head away. Part of me felt that I should be upset about how Shu was acting, and the other part felt mad. He didn't have to be so cold to me. The anger started to win out. "I'm going back to the house." Making it down the stairs, I started to pull the door open.

Laito jerked me around to face him, leaning down. "I didn't say you could leave, Kaori."

"I don't remember asking for your permission," I replied. With all my mixed feelings, I had decided that I was in the mood for Laito's game, but I'm not going to make it easy on him. Fighting the urge to smile, I bit my lip.

"That was your mistake," Laito said, clasping his hand around my throat. "Now, how shall I punish you for being a bad girl?" The seconds ticked by slowly. Snapping his fingers, he grinned. "Let's go home." The confusion on my face made him laugh. "Don't worry, unlike Shu, I'd never leave you unsatisfied."

Instead of teleporting us down to the car, he forced me to walk… slowly. We even took the stairs. As we started down the second flight, I groaned softly, starting to regret my decision to push back when he'd started this game. Laito could be a real sadist at times.

At the car, we were both a little surprised to see Ayato, carrying an unconscious Yui. She passed out again? Nothing like her vampire murdering father. She has no backbone, and sense of self preservation. The Sakamakis' weren't as terrifying as they made themselves out to be, but compliance was unavoidable. The sooner she learned that, the longer she'd survive. Disgusted in myself for ever thinking that I cared whether she lived or died, I rolled my eyes.

Laito was staring at me with a sly smirk. He'd gotten a new idea, making me want to turn around and run back into the building. Like he knew what I was thinking, Laito grabbed my arm. "After you," he said.

Ayato seemed frustrated, sitting down beside Yui, who he'd laid on the seat. His arms folded, and he glared at her. "Reiji just had to interrupt," he mumbled.

Before I could sit down, Laito said, "I know what'll make you feel better. How about a game with little Kaori?" The car started moving, making me lose my balance. Laito took the opportunity to push me in Ayato's direction. "You can start."

"Rules?" Ayato asked, effortlessly catching me. His arm hooked around my waist, pulling me around and down into his lap so that my back pressed up against his chest. Ayato loosened his tie with his free hand.

Laito bent down onto one knee in front of us, tapping his finger on his chin. "The usual. Kaori, no resisting. This is a simple game of follow directions. Can you do that?" He asked.

Why did we have to run into Ayato? Laito liked to humiliate me sometimes, but whenever these two got together, I always ended up like this. Trapped and completely helpless. I yelped when Ayato jerked my head back by the hair. His green eyes stared down at me. "Answer him."

I wasn't afraid of them, not really. But Ayato's stare cut through me. "I can do that," I replied softly, my voice almost not working.

"Good girl," Laito grinned, unbuttoning my top. It seemed clear that it was supposed to be coming off, though he took his time, watching me turn red as he did it, followed by the removal of literally every item of clothing I had on.

This wasn't the first time I'd been naked in front of either of them. After being taken in by Karl Heinz, I'd come to accept that it would be a normal thing… because vampires can be terrifying creatures. Karl Heinz had taught me to serve, and never complain. I hated that man… My attention snapped back to the smirking vampire in front of me when Laito smacked my face lightly.

"Don't let your mind wander," Laito said.

Ayato's grip on me loosened. "Put your arms together behind your back." He twisted his tie around my forearms, locking them together. Damn its tight! He still sounded angry. Whatever Yui had done, I would make her pay for his sour mood.

"No doing anything naughty without permission," Laito said, running his hand up my thigh. He chuckled at my body reacting to his touch. He's always considered himself the best lover and most of the time, I could hardly disagree. Sliding his hand between my legs, his eyes stayed locked on mine.

I bit my lip hard to keep from making noise. As much as I disliked being in this state, there was no denying that it felt good.

"Damn, Reiji really got out of hand with his punishment," Ayato commented, looking at all off the wounds on my body.

"Ruining such a pretty body…" Laito replied, continuing his torture. "I think we should take the long way home."

That means he wants to drag this out. It became harder and harder to keep my body under my control. In the back of my mind, all the worries I had about Shu being upset with me began to fade away as Ayato held me in his lap and Laito talked to me about his plans for this car ride. No details, just promises that by the time we got home, I'd be a complete mess. I didn't mind that much. I wanted it. I wanted to forget about all my problems and just be present in this moment of pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing I expected to hear in the middle of all these sexual tension was the two brothers arguing. It was mostly Ayato snapping at Laito for taking too long. Obviously whatever had happened inside the school with Yui had left him extremely irritated and thirsty. It became hard to concentrate on the things Laito was doing with his hand between my legs when Ayato's hands dug into my waist, pressing against the welts on my sides. The sounds coming out of my mouth were both pleasure and pain related.

"Dammit, I'm thirsty. Hurry up," Ayato said again. He licked my neck, overly ready to drink my blood.

"Give it a rest, Ayato. She's my play toy that I'm sharing with you," Laito replied.

It'd probably be best if I stayed out—

"Isn't that right?" Laito asked with a smirk. Before I could answer, he slipped two of his fingers into me, causing my body to jerk in surprise and craving for more. He laughed, and said, "See? All the right buttons."

This is torture. True torture.

"At least you aren't a pancake," Ayato breathed into my ear, sliding both his hands up to my breasts and squeezing them. I'd heard him use the phrase once when he was with Yui. Guess that's what he meant by that. She didn't have anything on me there. I'd been well endowed in the body proportion department.

"Fuck!" The word came out before I could stop it.

"Ah, ah. Don't even think about it until you ask nicely," Laito teased, moving his fingers faster. He glanced over at the unconscious Yui only half a foot away from us. "Might want to keep it down, too, unless you've turned into a exhibitionist and want little bitch to see you like this."

The shock that must have registered on my face made him laugh again. It didn't take long for me to completely give in and start to beg for the release. Moaning from both boy's touch, the words continued to tumble out of my mouth. "Fuck, please… please…" Over and over again. "Mmm… Laito…" Forcing my eyes to stay open and on his, my breaths were ragged.

"I'm not the only one you have to convince," He smirked mischievously.

Shit, of course not. More rules. "Ayato-" I turned my head and shifted my body to see him and before I could say anything else, his lips crashed against mine, sending electricity through my body. His tongue slipped into my mouth for a moment, and all the sanity I had left me.

With a satisfied smirk on his face as well, Ayato kissed me again before saying, "What was that you were saying?" When I couldn't answer from the things happening to my body, Ayato shared a look with Laito, and then they both bit into my skin. Ayato's fangs in my neck and Laito's in my thigh.

A mixture of a scream and a moan escaped my lips, and at that moment, it didn't matter who heard it. Maybe I am a masochist, or maybe I'm just used to the feeling of their fangs in my body. Mixing that painfully good feeling with the draw out wait for my own sexual release, my whole mind shut down from the pleasure. Sometimes, being dominated like this was exactly what I needed.

After they'd finished, the car had stopped in front of the house. For how long we'd been sitting there, I couldn't say. Actually, I couldn't say anything at all. All my muscles ached and my legs still trembled slightly as Ayato held onto me, resting his chin on my shoulder. It took a solid ten minutes for me form any words. "I don't think my legs work."

Laito had disappeared, done having his fun. "Is that your way of asking me to carry you?" Ayato asked, shifting his eyes up to meet mine. In rare moments like this, it reminded me that he also had a soft side, but living in a house with five other boys, it had been hidden deep under his act of rebellious brother.

"If that's not too much trouble," I replied with a smile.

In an instant, he'd teleported us up into my room, holding me bridal style in his arms. He lingered for a moment, staring at me. "You're strange, you know that? Since you first came here… you've changed into a strange girl."

"I've changed?" I asked, confused. Sure, I'd opened up, but…

Ayato shrugged. "You used to be like a robot. Now, you're like…" He stopped, sighing with a laugh. "You're like a perfect fit in this house." He set me on the bed, patting my head. "Unlike Pancake," he said, offhandedly.

Is everyone noticing my distaste for her? He didn't give me any room to question him about his statement. The silence in my room made me sleepy. The clock told me I had a few hours until school would be over, so a nap seemed like the best choice. Settling under the covers, I yawned. It made me happy that Ayato preferred me over that Komori girl.

My alarm rang out far too soon. Shu would be home any time, and I wanted to be awake when he got here. I had something to ask him. Dragging myself out of bed, I went into the bathroom for a bath. Maybe some scalding water and a soothing bath bomb would help my achy body. Closing my eyes in the warm bubbles, I tried to relax. Slowly, the water turned from hot to warm.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" Subaru asked, leaning against the counter. His head was turned away and his body was tense.

With a smile, I said, "Are you worried about me, Subaru?"

"Tch. You're still human." Folding his arms, Subaru finally met my gaze. "I'm thirsty. That damn sacrifice is driving me mad with her smell."

He would never admit it, but he didn't like to drink from the sacrificial brides. Mostly, because he hated himself. I tried to change that, but I'd come to realize, it wouldn't happen by my hands. Subaru needed someone else. Since the day I came here, I'd been Shu's, and that would always be true. "Let me get some clothes on."

No sooner had I said the words, Subaru disappeared, probably into my bedroom. He was practically the only one who cared about my privacy. I let the tub drain as I brushed my black hair out before tying it up on top of my head. Starting to put on my lazy clothes, after I'd slipped my sweatpants on, I stopped to examine all the bite marks on my body. It was easy to tell which bite belonged to each vampire. Ayato liked to leave dark bite marks and Shu… his were like little kisses all over my skin.

"Who hasn't bit you today?" Subaru asked from behind me. Impatiently, he pulled me back into his chest and sank his fangs into my shoulder. He only got like this when a new bride arrived. New blood drove them all a little crazy, and though I knew he wouldn't admit it, Subaru didn't get as much pleasure from scarring the brides as the triplets did.

Deciding to answer, I said, "Kanato hasn't since last night." It amazed me how much blood they took from me. It seemed like the experiment Karl Heinz had preformed on me gave me some kind of boost in my blood production. Rarely did it become too much for me to handle their intake of my blood. Maybe I was a little grateful for what he'd done to me… maybe.

Subaru finished quickly, and left me alone. He didn't play around as much as the others did. Finishing getting dressed, I walked down the hallway barefoot until I reached Shu's room. As the door creaked open, I noted that he wasn't in here. A little strange, but eventually he'd return. So, I settled on the floor on the far side of the room, sitting Indian style between the small couch and the dresser, like I used to do whenever I'd wait for him. Leaning forward, I bent over to lay my head on my legs.

"What are you doing?" Shu asked, breaking the silence. He appeared in front of me, crouched down.

Staying as I was, my body took a sharp breath. "Are you mad at me?"

Silence lingered in air. That's what it had been earlier. He had to have been upset with me over what happened. I have to make it up to him. There was nothing I hated more than having Shu be upset with me. My whole purpose in life had been to be his, and failing at that seemed like where I was headed.

With a sigh, Shu lifted my chin with his finger so I had to meet his gaze. "Why would you think a stupid thing like that?" My surprise made a small smirk appear on his face. "That's why you skipped school with Laito? Because you thought I was mad at you?"

Grasping for words, all that came out was, "I…. I'm sorry." Still a little confused, I pushed myself forward, kissing him.

With his eyebrows raised, Shu said, "Didn't you get what you wanted from Laito and Ayato?"

What a tease. My heart pounded in my chest. "No one satisfies me the way you do." No one makes me feel this way. The others might give me some release, and I don't mind giving myself to them… But ultimately, all I wanted was him. "I'll only ever be yours, Shu." A realization washed over me.

I love you.

As Shu took me to his bed, the words played over and over in my head. His words. His kisses. His fangs… I loved every bit of it, of him. As his lips captured mine again, my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't missed by Shu. As a vampire, his heightened senses had never overlooked my body's reaction to him. If it were Shu, I wouldn't mind be used by him for the rest of eternity, just to feel the way I do right now. Almost as though… I was loved by him.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of breath, I stared up into Shu's blue eyes with confusion. "Y-you want to have this conversation now?" The words slipped out of my lips without thinking. My mind was reeling with anticipation that had been cut off. We were both completely naked, and you know…

Shu smirked at my expression, tracing his finger down my nose. "Think of it as your punishment for earlier. You reek of Ayato and Laito. Unless you'd prefer a different punishment." He raised his eyebrows and rocked his hips forward slowly as a taunt.

"But…" I bit my lip as a moan escaped. I wanted him so bad. He'd stopped just before the best part.

"Answer the question, Kaori." Shu ran his hands up and down my body, lightly touching all my skin and only resulting in tormenting me more. Involuntarily, I raised my hips to feel him again, and Shu immediately held my hips down. "That's not being a good girl. I didn't give you permission to do that."

I groaned in protest, putting my hands on his. "But Shu… I…" I need it. He didn't back down, so I let my head drop back on the pillow. The only way I'm getting what I want is to tell him. "She's… She's his daughter."

"Yui's father? That's why you don't like her?"

Thinking about what happened made my heart hurt. "He killed my parents." Shu already knew about what happened to my family. He never asked if I knew who'd done it, but I did. The bastard told me who he was and even made me feel safe before he killed both my parents and left me to die too. Komori. Vampire hunter. His only mistake was thinking I could be killed so easily.

"That's what this is about?" Shu asked, kneading my breasts softly, keeping me worked up.

Chewing on my lip, I nodded. "I told you it was stupid."

Shu chuckled. "It is. Enough of it. You'll forget about what he did, and do as you're supposed to do with the sacrificial bride. There's something oddly promising with this one."

"What?" My mouth dropped open. Usually, Shu couldn't care less about the brides. He had me. What the hell? What's she doing to this house? Everyone is losing their damn minds! Jealously surged up in me.

Before I could even say no, Shu leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Think hard about your next choice of words, or it won't be Reiji who'll leave whip marks on your body."

Is that supposed to be a threat? Cause it turned me on.

Shu chuckled again. "You're truly a slave for me, aren't you? The idea of me doing unspeakable things to your body only makes you want me more doesn't it?" He kissed me softly, prolonging my answer.

"Yes, master," I replied with a smile. It had been some time since I'd called him that. At least a year or more. It had been hard to stop after Karl Heinz had drilled that into me in my training. Shu didn't care for the title anymore.

The surprise on his face almost made me laugh. "I remember telling you not to use that word anymore."

"You did call me your slave. It only seems fitting for me to call you my master," I replied, biting my lip to look innocent. I'd say it a million times if that's what he wanted. While this had been planned by his father to try and sway Shu into being more active as the head of the family, it remained true to this day. Shu was my everything.

Shu shook his head in amusement. "Only say it for me, Kaori."

My eyes lit up at his approval of my words. "Only for my master," I said, smiling.

He dropped off the conversation to continue claiming my body. His fangs took my blood as he made me cry out in pleasure over and over. Shu never made me feel unwanted, even if our relationship was one that was planned by his father. He took care to make sure I never change mind about him taking ownership of me. It would never be possible. Shu would always be in control.

As much as I wanted to stay here tangled up in the sheets with Shu, there was some work I needed to get done. Maybe even some errands to run. If Shu woke up when I left, I didn't notice. Yawning, I covered my mouth with my hand, and opened the doors to my balcony to let in some sunlight. With my laptop out and the tv on, I'd only just settled onto the bed when there was a knock on the door. Weird. No one here ever knocks. "Can I help you?"

Yui jumped a little when I jerked the door open. She kept her eyes staring down the hallway. "C-can I come in?" Someone must have been playing with her.

I don't think I'll ever get used to these brides. Remembering what Shu told me to do, I sighed and stepped back, allowing her into my room. With the door securely closed, Yui relaxed a little, taking in how different my room was decorated. My walls were painted a warm blue tone. There were bookshelves, a tv, string lights around the walls. "Wow… this room is so cozy. How long have you lived here?"

"Almost three years."

She nodded, drawn to the balcony. Yui sat on one of the chairs. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

I shrugged, leaning against the railing. "Shouldn't you?"

With a smile, Yui laughed. "Good point. I can't sleep."

"I usually don't have much time to myself whenever they're awake, so I stay up to get some things done, or like today, I'm getting ready to go out and run some errands." Reiji had left me a list of things to buy from the grocery store, and I wanted to buy some new clothes. As soon as I'd said it, her eyes lit up with hope.

"Could I tag along?" She asked.

"Not a cha—"

"Sounds like a great plan. I'll come, too," Laito said, sitting my bed with a mischievous smile. Of course, he's still awake. Probably the one who was messing with Yui when she showed up at my door.

Yui shrank back in her chair.

"I would like to go, too," Kanato said. He appeared beside me, holding teddy. Both of them stared at me.

I smiled and nodded. Dammit. Now I have to say yes. "Sure, I don't mind." Even without looking, I knew Yui would be shocked at how easily I agreed. Saying no to Laito would have been easy, but with everything that's happened in the last day, no way was I going to piss off Kanato, too. "We can stop by the bakery while we're out."

Kanato's gaze left me and fell on a terrified Yui. "Do you like sweets, Yui?" He asked.

"Y-yes, a little," she answered, nervousness in her voice.

He smiled at her, which actually unnerved me. "Hmm… your blood will taste much better with all the chocolate you'll be eating." He said it so casually

I'd seen this before. He'd make the brides eat a ton of candy, some of them would even get sick. He liked to see it. He enjoyed watching them indulge in chocolate and candy to the point that they hated it. This is going to be a real pain. Keeping one of them from doing anything in public was hard enough, but two of them? The only thing that could make this worse…

"No one is leaving without yours truly."

My day is ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

"AYATO!" I whisper yelled, smacking him on the back of the head with the loaf of bread in my hands. Does he want us to get in trouble in this grocery store? Every time he tries to do anything to Yui, she jumps and scampers away. People were starting to stare, and the last thing I want to deal with is vampires in jail. "Yui, hold this." Handing her the basket with our items, I grabbed Ayato's arm, practically dragging him with me to the back and into a bathroom. "Can you not—"

Ayato shoved me against the wall. "You might be immortal, but you're still a human." His green eyes peered down at me with a hint of anger. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

I sighed. "Listen, it's daylight out and you're grouchy and I get you want blood. Just take mine. Tormenting her out in the open is going to get us arrested." She's acting like a victim. He's acting like an assailant. Sooner or later, someone is going to say something about it. "Please? Just this once?"

His hand gripped my throat, cutting off my air. "Come on, struggle for me, Kaori." A grin on his lips, he dropped his head to lick my cheek.

Shit. He's being a little rough for us to be in public! Barely able to even speak, I said, "A-ayato…" Coughing took over when he released me. My vision returned to normal, but he didn't attack me for blood. What's he planning? "Don't you want…" Uh oh. I know that look.

Ayato patted my head. "No worries, Kaori. I'll leave pancake alone for the time being."

That was easier than I expected. It unnerved me. It's never easy with Ayato! He's never one to give up and let it be. Should I push the issue? He hasn't drunk blood in a while, so why not take mine right now? My confused expression made him laugh.

"What's the matter? That's what you wanted, right?" Ayato asked, twisting a piece of my hair in between his fingers. He leaned down until our noses pressed together. "Oh? Did I disappoint you? Maybe you're the one I should be playing with out here. Why else would you protect her?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not protecting her. I'm protecting you from going to jail!"

Laito laughed and clapped his hands together, appearing across the small bathroom. He leaned casually against the sink. "That's so cute, Kaori. You actually think we could get arrested? That we don't have the resources to get out of anything?"

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah, I figured. But wouldn't it be best to avoid any mishaps? I can't imagine how pissed Reiji would be." And it would all fall back onto me. It's never any of the brother's faults. He could blame Yui for wanting to come, but it would most likely be blamed on me. And I can't handle another punishment right now.

"Hey, if both of you are in here, who is watching Yui and Kanato?" I asked, worry taking over. Kanato had a hard time controlling himself in public, and Yui might escape! Both of the brothers exchanged a shocked look, and they both disappeared. Sighing again, I rubbed my face with my hands. I should have just cancelled this trip out and taken their anger about it at the house. This is more trouble than it's worth.

Double checking the list, I found the four of them at the front of store, near the checkout line that was much longer than usual. I handed Yui a credit card. "Can you stay here with these two and get this stuff? Kanato and I are going across the street for a few minutes." It would be faster to get the chocolate shop out of the way as quickly as possible. I'd decided to scrap clothes shopping until next time. When Yui agreed, I left with Kanato.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Kanato commented, looking over all the sweets in front of us. He rarely came out with me, usually just asking me to get it. The manager of this place knew me well from my frequent trips here.

I smiled and nodded. "Maybe we should come more often." Keeping him happy was a trial in and of itself. Unlike the rest of the brothers, Kanato could snap easily. But right now, he looked more normal than ever. Whenever he talked about sweets, he would have a child-like happiness about him. It was kind of endearing.

"Yes, we should," he answered, flashing a smile at me.

It was times like this that I almost forgot that he was an immortal vampire that could kill me at any moment. Though killing me was difficult, it wasn't impossible. It would take a lot more effort than Kanato would be willing to put into it. He'd get bored, pout about it, and then act like nothing had ever happened. He was still a conundrum to me. It was hard to predict how he'd react most of the time.

"It's good to see you, Kaori," the owner of the store said with a smile. He was an older man, and ran the store all alone. He'd asked me if I wanted to work here a few times, but mostly, he was joking. He enjoyed having this store and keeping the maintenance by himself. "You must the boy she talks about." He also smiled at Kanato. "You two make a cute couple."

Uh oh.

Why did he have to say that?

If I deny it, it'll make Kanato mad. If I agree with the statement, he'll probably get mad too. Chewing on my lip, I tried to quickly think of a good reply that would be in between. "Thank you," was all I could come up with. Glancing at Kanato, he seemed okay with my answer. But he'd gone quiet. "See you next time." Just get out of the building.

We walked outside to the car that had been parked in the lot behind the building. Yui, Laito, and Ayato were waiting for us. The two poked fun at Yui, but I couldn't be bothered to worry about her. Kanato sat beside me, the bag of chocolate in between us, and he stared out the window, silent. He wasn't even talking to Teddy. It is so hard to tell what mood he's in.

"K-Kanato, did you find some good sweets?" Yui asked, trying to get away from the dirty conversation happening beside her. She gave a weak smile, trying to push the conversation to the two of us. It didn't deter the two vampires sitting on either side of her. Yui jumped every time one of them touched her.

"Yes," Kanato answered vaguely, still staring out the window.

Should I ask him if he's okay? Doesn't seem like he wants to have a conversation right now. That far stare was usually directed at teddy. Yui turned to me, desperate for help with Laito and Ayato. "Can we all just relax until we get home? If anything happens to these groceries, Reiji will be mad at all of us." That worked for the remainder of the car ride, but it made it unnervingly quiet, save for Laito's humming. He drummed his fingers on his lap like he was playing the piano.

Yui stuck around to assist in carrying all the bags inside. With the bag of chocolates firmly in my hand, I reached for another bag. Kanato snatched my wrist. "Yui can handle it. Come with me," Kanato said, turning toward the graveyard.

"Sorry, Yui. Can you get these inside? Just leave everything that isn't cold items on the counter and I'll deal with it later," I called back at her, attempting to keep up with Kanato's pace. The path to the graveyard had been worn down over time, even though they were vampires who could teleport everywhere. I sat down with him on the ground, near his mother's grave.

Kanato sifted through the bag, taking out a piece of chocolate and pressing it against my lips. "Open." When I did, he popped it into my mouth. "These are my favorite right now." Eating a piece for himself, he set teddy aside. "That man, do you know him?"

"Man?" I tilted my head while chewing the chocolate with caramel inside. "Oh, the owner? Not really. He just knows me from seeing my credit card so much. Honestly, I don't think I even know his name." I laughed a little. He's a cute little old man. Wonder what will happen to the shop when he dies?

"Hmm." Kanato held up another piece, expecting me to eat it. Hopefully this doesn't turn into making me eat till I'm sick. "He seemed friendly with you."

Jealous? They were possessive creatures. "Maybe, but he's old and wrinkly."

"I'm older."

True. Immortal being. It was unclear to me how long they'd been alive. Even in all my time here, that information had been kept a secret. Sometimes I wondered if they even knew themselves. "That doesn't count."

Kanato frowned, his mood dropping quickly. "I say it counts."

Sitting up on my knees, I leaned closer to him, our noses touching. "Fine, you're older. But you're much cuter, and I like you way more than I ever could that shop owner. Why don't you want to accept the fact that you'll always be more special to me than any human could be?" Our relationship had been a rocky one. Keeping him happy was hard work. That's why a lot of the prospective brides died. They made him mad and then he killed them.

He titled his head up to kiss me, surprising me. His arm slid around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. "You taste like chocolate," he mumbled happily, pressing his lips to mine again, his tongue exploring my mouth. For Kanato to be this aggressive when he's happy is a good sign.

"So do you," I replied with a giggle. None of the other brothers made me feel like a high school girl with her forbidden crush.

"I bet your blood will be even tastier now. Won't you give it to me, Kaori?"


	7. Chapter 7

This is the tricky part. He's in a really good mood, so playing around should be the definite choice. But… he's also impatient and he can snap to anger at any time. Comprise would have to work. Not too much resistance, but enough to keep him from being bored. I tapped my finger on my chin and hummed in thought before holding up one finger. "One more kiss and I'm all yours," I said with a smile. Kanato had tendency to be possessive, like Ayato. Though, there was the underlying tone of who I truly belonged to.

Kanato was silent for a moment, long enough to alert me that I might have made a mistake. His head tilted to the side, a smile growing on his face. "Human girls are so needy," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to mine.

They all like to think that humans are so different from themselves, but they aren't. Vampires are more like humans than these boys would ever admit.

Kanato pulled me closer, entangling one hand in my hair to jerk my head to the side. It made me wince in pain which brought a bigger smile to his face. "Does that hurt, Kaori?" Twisting the hair in his hand tighter, he began to laugh. "Come on, tell me how much it hurts."

A normal reaction would be to fight him. Any bride would, wanting to get away from the pain as quickly as they could. But my hands stayed down by my sides, and I accepted it. Karl Heinze had made me this way. He'd spent a few years forcing me to obey without opposition. "It really hurts," I forced out the words. It felt like he would rip out the locks any moment. "K-Kanato."

His smile fell to a frown, but he didn't release me. "Our father made you like this. It doesn't matter how much pain I inflict, it won't kill you. We're not even sure what will kill you, but Shu says we can't experiment. It's annoying that he got to play with you first." His eyes were filled with hatred after speaking about his father. "Your heart is beating faster. Are you scared?"

I hated to think about that vampire and what he did to me. Being here was a safe haven in my eyes. My time spent being a hostage with Karl Heinz still haunted me and sent a wave a terror through me. "I don't like to think about him, that's all. I'd much rather be with you," I replied, holding back tears. Don't let him control me. He can't hurt me anymore. Shu made that promise to me.

"If you're blood is still sweet, I'll forgive you." Kanato pulled my hair harder and leaned forward to bite into my neck.

Clutching onto his shirt, my body tensed at how hard he'd bitten me. He'd purposefully done it to get a reaction out of me. With my neck stretched at an uncomfortable angle, I tried to move my body. If he pulls much harder, he might rip of my head off my shoulders. I'm not sure that even an immortal could come back from that.

Kanato's free arm slid around my waist and he pulled me closer. "Blood and chocolate is my favorite taste." He licked his lips, hungry for more.

My head swam from how much he'd taken so quickly. "The… sweeter the… better, right?" I asked. Shu disliked sweets. There had only been a few occasions that I'd seen him eat any.

Kanato's gaze moved past me, back toward the mansion. "I want to show her my special room."

Shu told me to be nicer to the bride, but I wouldn't be doing that at my own expense. He had that expression… the one that told me he wanted to play to kill, but he was also excited. "I hope she likes it," I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The taste of my own blood still lingered. "I'll take the rest of this chocolate to your room."

Kanato teleported away, leaving me in the graveyard. It took little time to clean up all the wrappers. Can't leave a mess out here. It'll be blamed on me. The most recent punishment from Reiji was still fresh in my mind, and the worst places still stung.

No one came to bother me when I entered the house, either. That's a relief… yet oddly strange After delivering the chocolate to Kanato's messy bedroom and tidying up a little, I returned downstairs. A delicious smell came from the kitchen. Tonight, must be a dinner party night. Reiji held them once a month, usually. This must be in "celebration" of the new bride.

The good dishes were in a large China cabinet. Setting the table was easy to remember. Karl Heinze had taught me the proper placement, and to measure it by eye. Each place looked exactly the same. Among other things, I could also cook everyone's favorite foods and learned to bake perfect treats.

"Three years of being in this house and you're finally being useful without being instructed," Reiji commented from the doorway. He hated to give praise.

"Is there anything else I can do?" I asked, choosing not to reply. Damned if you do, kind of situation. He'd twist my words around to use them against me. Karl Heinz had also forced me to be like this, to offer service at all times. I wasn't just a source of food for these vampires. I'd also been trained to be a servant.

Reiji turned to enter the kitchen again. "You can inform the others that dinner will be served at 7 sharp."

Going to do that, piano music filled the hallways, leading me to it. Yui wasn't allowed in this wing of the mansion, yet. There were a lot of secrets in this house. Laito sat at the grand piano, playing a classical piece with elegance. I stood in the doorway, completely entranced. The piece was beautiful, but his playing itself could be classified as that. Before I knew it, I found myself sitting down next to him.

"Do you like the piano that much?" Laito asked.

I clasped my hands together in my lap. This piece he played… "My father used to play this song for me before he died." He'd tried to teach me a few times, but my skills were very basic. Mom loved for him to play with me while she cooked dinner.

"You miss them?"

"Yes," I answered without much hesitation. A familiar sadness grew in my heart. Karl Heinz had killed both of my parents when I was nine years old, but he didn't take me then. He left me in the foster system for a few more years before taking me to do unspeakable things...

Laito stopped playing, turning his full attention on me. "Weren't your parents vampire hunters?"

There was no way to hide my surprise. How did he know that? Shu had told me that their father didn't want any of the other brothers to know about that. This was partially an experiment. Plus, Shu wouldn't tell them about this. It wouldn't be good for me. What do I do now? If Laito knows, who else knows?

Laito's eyes lit up with amusement and a smirk grew on his face. "I find it _quite_ interesting that a hunter is now completely in the control of six vampires, for all of eternity. Don't look so worried, Kaori. I'll keep your secret for you." That couldn't be in the end of it. He wants something…

"Why would you do that?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, but there's something more to this. Where did he obtain this information? It's not like Shu would have told him. And Karl Heinz has little to no contact. There must be someone else.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see. In the meantime, I'll settle for getting to play with you more." Laito leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek and whisper into my ear. "Don't go running to Shu either, unless you want the rest of the house to know. This is our secret." He left me sitting on the bench, giving me another sly smirk before he completely left the room.

My parents had been vampire hunters, good ones. But, I'd had nothing to do with that. Killing didn't come easily to me as it did to them. Just before they'd died, I had an encounter with a vampire. He had been injured with silver and would have died from his wounds had I not saved him. My parents never really knew about it. Saving one vampire had turned into a lot of trouble for me…


End file.
